1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor controlling apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a motor controlling apparatus and method that can reduce the effect of disturbances to minimize any anomalous sound made by gears or other components associated with the motor.
2. Background Information
An apparatus for controlling damping in a vehicle is described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-269834. The apparatus includes a rotational speed detector that detects a rotational speed of a motor, and a first target torque calculator that calculates a first target torque value based on vehicle information. The apparatus further includes a first corrected target torque value calculator that filters the first target torque value and calculates a first corrected target torque value, and a motor rotational speed estimator that filters a fourth target torque value and obtains an estimated value for motor rotational speed. The apparatus also includes second target torque value calculator that passes the deviation between a rotational speed estimated by the motor rotational speed estimator and a rotational speed detected by the rotational speed detector through a filter, and thereby calculates a second target torque value. The apparatus further includes a third target torque value calculator which limits the second target torque value to be within a predetermined torque range to calculate a third target torque value, and a fourth target torque value calculator that adds the first corrected target torque value and the second target torque value to calculate a fourth target torque value. The apparatus also includes a torque command value calculator that adds the first corrected target torque value and the third target torque value to calculate a torque command value, and a motor controller that controls the motor based on a torque command value.